The system comprises a plurality of fittings or means, consisting essentially of:
a box for initially connecting a first track piece to the means;
electrically conducting track pieces of standardized length;
elements for electrically and mechanically connecting together the various electrically conducting track pieces to form them into an unlimited straight length;
elements for electrically and mechanically connecting together the various track pieces to form them into perpendicular geometrical configurations such as a cross, an L or a T;
flexible elements for electrically connecting together the various track pieces to form them into any angular arrangement;
pairs of opposing elements to be mounted at the two ends of a track piece for supporting fluorescent tubes and their feed components;
boxes to be fixed mechanically to the body of the track pieces to enable electric current to be withdrawn from the lines present within them;
boxes as above provided with a line selector:
means for fixing or supporting or suspending the track pieces. Certain types of such component fittings or devices already exist but suffer from unsatisfactory functional, aesthetic, cost or production aspects, which it is the object of the sectional system of the present invention to improve by a series of expedients and technical concepts which are all listed and specified in the accompanying claims.